Just a Hoax?
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Sequel to Key is in the Past. Logan is slowly recovering from the car crash and he and Dana are stronger than ever. But that all changes when there’s rumors that Felicity and Daniel are still alive. ZC. DL. ML. NicoleOC Hiatus until future notice!
1. It's not true, right?

**Just a Hoax?**

**_THE SEQUEL TO _the Key is in the Past**

_By CallmeMaddy…Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Well, here you go.

Summary: (Sequel to Key is in the Past) Logan is slowly recovering from the car crash and he and Dana are stronger than ever. But that all changes when there's rumors that Felicity and Daniel are still alive. ZC. DL. ML. NicoleOC

**Just a Hoax—Chapter One**

It had been two months since Logan and Nicole's Jet-X crashed into that silver hybrid. Logan was released from the hospital. He was recovering quickly and was now out of a wheelchair and on crutches.

Logan and Dana were going strong. Logan was spoiling her with gifts and Dana was acting like Logan was her baby, feeding him and everything. Zoey and Chase were together still, but things were a bit uncomfortable. Zoey and Chase, because they had been such close friends, were still having trouble adjusting…even after two months. And as for Lola and Michael, well, let's just say, you don't see them half the time. Quinn and Mark were together, hell, even Dustin had a girlfriend. Leaving Nicole, who was single, a bit left out.

It was the morning and Lola, Nicole, Zoey, Quinn, and Dana were getting ready for their first period class, Media with Mr. Bender.

Lola was humming.

"Why are you humming, Lo?" Nicole asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lola asked.  
"No…" Zoey said, sticking a tooth brush in her mouth.  
"Just thinking about Michael…again," Lola smiled.

"Isn't it great to have a boyfriend?" Dana agreed.

"Mmm-hmm," Quinn commented.

Zoey, brushing her teeth, nods.  
Nicole rolls her eyes, "I'm going to go to breakfast," she said softly.

The four girls, love struck, of course, didn't notice Nicole's pain.

Logan walked into Mr. Bender's classroom, on his crutches.

"Logan," Dana told him, "How many times do I have to have Chase or Michael or me carry your books."  
"I can do it, babe," Logan assured.

Chase turned to Michael and pretended to throw-up.

The late bell rang and Mr. Bender walked in, "Good morning, Media Immersion class!"

"Good morning, Mr. Bender," The class said, unenthusiastically.

"Today, we'll be studying hoaxes in the news," Mr. Bender informed the class.

"What's a hoax?" Nicole asked, twirling in her chair.

Zoey raised her hand, "A hoax is something that's meant to trick someone."

"Good, Zoey," Mr. Bender continued his discussion, "Now, a classic example of a hoax is the Elvis hoax. Anyone care to explain?"  
Chase entered the conversation, "Some people claim that Elvis is still alive, because they see him."

"Good," he said, "Now, I'm going to pass out a newspaper talking about a new hoax in the news."  
Dana and Logan exchanged looks when they read the article. The rest of the gang stared at them in disbelief:

**BREAKING NEWS! FELICITY CRUZ AND DANIEL REESE STILL ALIVE!**

_It was the ultimate news story in the year 1908. Daniel Reese, the biggest Hollywood producer, married to Diana Reese, was caught having an affair with Felicity Cruz. Felicity, a newcomer to acting, was playing the star in his newest movie. Once the affair was revealed to the public, Felicity committed suicide. The next day, Daniel committed suicide. Now, it's becoming clear that Ed Emerson, writer of the LA Times was PAYED to fake their deaths. The two eloped, cut themselves off from civilization and now live somewhere in the Malibu area._

Dana and Logan looked at each other and gulped, it couldn't be true.

Could it?

A/N: Guys, I know, do the math; no way they can be alive. But for purposes of this fanfic, if they are alive, they will be 70. I just don't want to hear complaining in reviews. Deal.

Speaking of reviews, review!

Maddy

Shout out to my twin, Amanda, who proofread this. She is my beta whether she admits to it or not.


	2. A New Guy and a New Place

**Just a Hoax?**

_Chapter 2 by CallmeMaddy_

_**The SEQUEL to The Key is in the Past**_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star…

A/N: Come on where are my reviewers? I write the sequel for you guys and I want some reviews in return. Here's chapter 2.

**Just a Hoax? Chapter 2**

It couldn't be true, could it?  
Chase raised his hand, "I think this story is totally fake."

"Why?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Just 'cause…it sounds unbelievable." Chase had just said it was fake for the sake of Logan and Dana. How was he supposed to know if it was real?

"The point is, Chase," Bender told him, "Some hoaxes are obviously fake, but some of them nobody can really tell." The bell rang, "Ok, class, see you tomorrow."

The group of eight walked out of the classroom and to lunch. No one talked. _Silver banging against plate, chew, chew, chew some more, chew, chew, swallow, pick up cup, slurp, slurp, swallow._

Finally after ten or fifteen minutes, a blond fit guy walks over to the table. He is carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey, can one of you guys point me to room 32, Bradford Hall?" He asked.

That was Logan, Chase, and Michael's room. Michael asked, "Why?"

"I'm new here, that's my room," He answered, "I'm Bradin, by the way."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa!" Chase interrupted, "That's our room!"

"And we only have three beds," Logan added.

"They are moving a fourth in," Bradin told the guys.

"Great…" Michael replied.

"Here," Chase stood up, "I'll take you there."

At that moment, Dana informed the gang, "I need to go to the library."

"I'll go with," Logan replied.

"NO!" Dana responded, quickly, "I mean…you'll just distract me."

Dana was headed to the library to find out more about Felicity and Daniel. Even though Logan was positive they weren't alive, she wasn't too sure.

--

While Dana was busy searching, Lola was getting ready for her date with Michael.

Her cell rang and the song "Breaking Free" (High School Musical) came on as a ring tone. She looked at the caller ID and it said it was Michael. She answered the phone, "Hey babe. Getting ready for the date tonight."

"Yeah, about that, I have to take a rain check."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Uh…sick," He said. She heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Uh…Zoey. She's with Chase," He lied. Lola looked next to her, there sat Zoey listening to her IPod.

"Oh…ok then," Lola hung up and begun to cry. Why would he lie? She called Chase.

"Hey Lola," He said, "What's going on?"

"Is Michael cheating on me?" Lola asked, straight forward.

Chase got all flustered, "Uh…no. I gotta go," He hung up and turned to Michael, "Lola thinks you're cheating."

"What? Why?" Michael asked. Chase pointed to Vanessa, the female voice, "Well, did you tell her the real reason I cancelled?"

"I doubt she'll believe that you asked Vanessa over to help pick out the perfect birthday present to her," Chase informed.

"Well, it's the truth, call her up and tell her," Michael demanded.

But it was too late, Lola waltz in and slapped Michael, "It's OVER. O-V-E-R!" She turned to Vanessa, "Better be careful, before he cheats on you too."  
She slammed the door.  
Bradin watching all of this says, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
Chase walked over and says, "And you haven't even see Logan and Dana fight…"

--

Dana finds a spare computer and googles "FELICITY CRUZ AND DANIEL REESE."

From:

Www. Hoaxornot. Com/fcanddrTRUE (A/N: Address is fake by the way…)

**HOAX OR NOT?**

_This one isn't fake. FELICTY CRUZ and DANIEL REESE are still alive. Living in the Malibu area, the couple is happily married with two adopted children. They were seen by a certain Abigail Ally, a neighbor._

"Aha!" Dana screamed, pressing print.

She walked over to the printer, but someone grabbed the papers first.

"Looking for this?" Logan asked, holding up the paper, "You don't actually believe it, do you?"

"Out of my way, Reese," she pushed by him.

"That's no way to treat your handicapped boyfriend," Logan reminded her.

"You better get out of my way or you would be my boyfriend much longer," Dana threatened.

She walked over to a yellow book and copied down on a post-it:

_Abigail Ally-_

_4355 Society Rd. _

_(555) 555-5555_

Dana ran off and hopped on her Jet-X.

"Don't you drive out without me," Logan said, limping.

"Sorry, Jet-X don't fit handicaps and last time you were on one of these…" Dana paused, "You know."

"Fine," Logan compromised and took his cell, "Limo will be here in ten."

"I don't want to wait."

"Come on, Limo," Logan taunted, "You know you want to…"  
Dana turned off the Jet-X. The limo arrived in only eight minutes.

"To 4355 Society Rd.," Dana commanded.

A/N: REVIEW!!!

I know you haven't yet…review.

Come on two seconds to make my day. Review.

REVIEW, please!!!


End file.
